


【莱花/ME】Kill This Love

by aijiang111



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg, Lex Luthor/Eduardo Saverin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【莱花/ME】Kill This Love

正文：

“你最好找个律师，混蛋，因为我不止要拿回我的股份，我要拿回我的一切。”

爱德华多撂下这句狠话，转身离开，还顺带恐吓了蹬鼻子上脸的肖恩。他全副武装，留给所有人一个挺直的背影。保安跟在他的身后，像是在护送王子出巡。

爱德华多下了楼。他来到大街上，听到自己的心理防线垮塌的声音。

他的所有自尊，骄傲，想要摆脱过去噩梦的努力和对于新世界的幻想，它们就像是用沙和盐作为基底的巨柱，看似坚不可摧，实则一阵风过就能让它全线崩溃。

爱德华多站在街边，茫然地看着路过来来往往的车辆。Facebook的办公新址在帕罗奥图，硅谷的核心城市。它已经脱离了哈佛校园的创业项目，正在从蹒跚学步的婴儿成长为顶天立地的巨人。爱德华多没能跟上它长大的速度，他被落下了，因而被无情地扫地出门。

他不知道自己还能去哪里。迈阿密的家他是决计不会回去的，那里是他噩梦的起点。每年的各个假期，爱德华多都会假装回家，其实是在某个城市租个公寓蜗居两个月。

他手头还有点钱，大一暑假通过石油期货赚的，应该还够他支撑一段时间。然后，爱德华多会起诉马克，夺回自己应得的，换个遥远的地方重新开始。

也许情况还没有那么糟糕。爱德华多在悲观中找到一点希望，打起精神这样想着。

一辆低调的黑色宾利缓缓行驶过来，停在了爱德华多面前。

硅谷很少见这样的豪车。这里有不少新贵，但大多偏爱颜色靓丽的敞篷跑车，对这类古典奢华的轿车敬谢不敏。

但是爱德华多知道这辆车是谁的。他浑身都冻住了。

不可能。他想。我逃跑了，我成功了，明明只有四年的——

黑色的车窗玻璃降下来，露出车中人灿烂的金发。

对方温柔腼腆地笑着，蓝色的眼睛里全是兴高采烈。

“嘿Dudu，”他向爱德华多打招呼，“想我了吗？”

爱德华多感觉冰层从脚底升起。他想掉头就跑，可是身后就是不久前刚把他赶出来的创业公司。他没办法回到那里去，继续接受羞辱。他被困囿在这狭窄的人行道上，成了插翅难逃的笼中鸟。

“莱克斯。”他从嗫嚅的唇瓣里吐出这几个字，声音里满是绝望，“你怎么会在这里？”

“我来接你呀。”莱克斯快乐地说，“来吧，Dudu，你在外面玩得够久了，是时候回家了。”

“家”这个字眼令爱德华多颤抖，一些短暂的碎片像浮光掠影，经过他的脑海。

“我不会跟你走的。”他咬牙切齿，挤出这一句话，几乎耗费了他全部的精神。

莱克斯苍白的手指敲打着车窗边框。

“你还有妈妈和两个哥哥，对吗？”他轻声细语地问，“哦，还有Dudu的祖父。他人在巴西，身边只有保姆照料，他年纪很大了吧？如果他在下楼梯的时候，保姆没有搀扶好他，让他不小心摔了一跤可怎么办呢？”

“还有你的朋友们，”莱克斯的视线投向爱德华多身后的大楼，“我碾碎这个小项目，也许就像伸出手指碾死蚂蚁那样，丝毫不费力气。”

“上车吧，Dudu。”莱克斯最后说。

爱德华多又在路边站了几分钟。他花了此生最大的勇气，才抬腿走向那辆宾利。

每迈出一步，他都清晰地意识到，自己正在逐渐靠近地狱。他的人生，他所拥有的一切，都在这短短几步路途中8坍塌殆尽。

他坐在莱克斯身边，金发的男人掰着他的下巴，像是研究一件古董器皿那样仔细地研究他。

“你和小时候长得不太一样了，”莱克斯叹息着说，“你变成男人了，Dudu。你长高了，轮廓也更加男性化了，你的线条失去了少年的圆润，你的骨骼也不再纤细了。”

莱克斯悠长地叹气。

“我应该在你还小的时候就阉割了你，让你做永远不会老的安提诺乌斯，不会长胡子，不会有雄性激素分泌，样貌永远停留在十几岁，到死都是洛丽塔。”

他兴致缺缺，似乎现在这个英俊的男孩令他失望，但爱德华多知道莱克斯的本性：他一旦拥有过一样东西，就会至死不渝，永远不会放开手。不论爱德华多生理上的成长多么令莱克斯不喜欢，他也不会放弃再次拥有爱德华多的机会。

这个认知让爱德华多鼻腔酸酸的。他在害怕。车子还没有开动，他将目光投向窗外的大楼。

马克。他想，马克如果现在能来救他就好了。

但是马克不会来。十几分钟之前，他们才经历过山崩地陷的决裂。他们完了。

爱德华多被莱克斯推搡着倒在车后座上。看起来瘦弱的金发男人力气大得出奇，他拽出爱德华多的皮带，捆住他的双手。

商务轿车后座拥挤狭窄，爱德华多只能屈辱地张开双腿。他的裤子被莱克斯扒下来，然后是黑色的内裤掉落在脚边。

前座挡板升起，防弹玻璃密不透风，轿车厢里变得暗淡，爱德华多白皙到发光的双腿被捧起来，像是两条纠缠的白蛇被绕在金发男人的臂弯。

爱德华多闭上眼睛，把头扭向一边。他咬住自己的手背，才能控制住哭腔不要泄露出来。

莱克斯用冷血动物一般冰凉的手指抚摸爱德华多的腿根。他的指尖摩挲过那些凹凸不平的纹路，嘴角得意的勾起来。

“好孩子，”他说，“你还保留着我给你的赏赐。”

轿车启动行驶，爱德华多的噩梦也要再次拉开帷幕。

*

“莱克斯，停下，住手……”

爱德华多的话还没说完，脑袋就再次被按在了水里。没说完的话语变成气泡，从他喉咙里呛出来漂浮在水面上。

爱德华多从小在海边长大。他熟悉并且热爱水，水是生命之源；但是现在，他却因为口鼻被浸在水中而产生的窒息感浑身痉挛。因为没来得及闭气，他的鼻腔和耳道被水面下的压强震得生疼。

“别跟我提条件。”莱克斯的声音遥远而冷酷地从水面上传来，像是来自另一个世界。爱德华多不信仰神灵，但他怀疑自己在此刻听到的是临死前带领他堕落进地狱的恶魔的低语。

他在水面下发出模糊的、破碎的鼻音。小小的气泡被顶上去，在水面上“砰”地轻声破掉。

救命。爱德华多混沌地想，救命——

但是没人能听到他的求救。就连爱德华多自己，也分不清自己说出口的扭曲的音节是什么。

压迫感，窒息感和疼痛一起击倒了他。他在水下痛苦地摇动着脑袋，想要获取赖以活命的氧气；但是莱克斯不给他机会。他按着爱德华多的头，把他更深地向水下按去。

爱德华多已经无法分辨自己在经历的一切是真实还是幻觉。他也许在水下睁开了眼睛，也许没有：因为他眼前全是一团团低像素的、炸开的炫光。

我要死了。爱德华多心想，大脑中残存的意识推导出了这个结果——他要被莱克斯玩死了。

但是他显然低估了莱克斯，这个疯子不会让爱德华多这么轻易地就被淹死。他还准备了更加残忍的折磨人的方式——在爱德华多留在水箱外的双腿因为求生本能而挣扎着踢动时，莱克斯踢开他的膝盖，对准爱德华多因为跪姿而门户大开的后穴操了进去。

“唔……”被禁锢在水下的爱德华多从喉咙里挤出屈辱的呻吟。他剧烈地反抗着，更多的水因此呛进他的气管。

他像个濒死的金鱼，在水中无力地吐着泡泡，翻滚着自己一无是处的躯体。

莱克斯毫不在意他的死活。他在爱德华多以为濒死的窒息而绞紧的后穴中痛快地捣了五六下，大发慈悲地扯住爱德华多的头发，从水中提出自己的囚徒。

重新呼吸到空气后，爱德华多不可控地大口吸气。还没等他喘过气，就爆发出一阵剧烈的呛咳。

莱克斯好奇而心满意足地欣赏着爱德华多的痛苦。他仿佛隔岸观火似的，还有心情继续扶着爱德华多的腰在他身体里抽插。

爱德华多的双手被绑在背后，在莱克斯一下大力的撞击中，身体不由自主地前倾，在之前的性事中被调教得红肿敏感的胸乳碰撞在冰凉的水箱玻璃上，激得他颤抖起来。

莱克斯的手指从爱德华多的腰线顺着抚摸下去，恶意地按过他不久之前留在爱德华多身体上的道道鞭痕。他的手指冰凉而且沾着水的湿气，像是毒蛇在爱德华多的躯体上游走。

爱德华多被他钳制着，就像是被蛇尾一圈圈缠上的猎物，毫无反抗之力。不知是因为惧怕还是恶心，他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，在冷水中浸泡了太久的脸庞和嘴唇都一片苍白，水珠一刻不停地从下巴上滴落下来。

莱克斯的手在爱德华多腿间停住了。爱德华多不受控制地浑身颤抖。

“你硬了，Dudu。”莱克斯在爱德华多耳边轻声说，就像是蛇类嘶嘶吐着信子。

他翻过手掌，爱德华多的阴茎乖巧地落进他掌心里，由着他揉捏把玩。

“不……”爱德华多虚弱地辩解。

“嘘——嘘，别说谎，宝贝。”莱克斯说。他毫无怜惜地用拇指蹭开爱德华多阴茎顶端薄薄的皮肤，用粗糙的指尖用力按着那个通红的小口。一点清液被他粗鲁的手法挤出来，涂抹在爱德华多的柱身上。

“被粗暴对待让你硬得更快吗？”莱克斯问道。他的声音里还带了点虚心求教的意味，像是课堂上举手提问的好学生。

“你真贱。”他轻声细语地评价爱德华多，“被我绑起来按在水箱里操，让你更爽对不对？”

他说着，抬起手掌来在爱德华多屁股上打了一记。那两瓣饱满的臀肉早在之前就被他掌掴得通红，红涨起来的两捧肉像是要流下来一样。

“别打了……”爱德华多嗫嚅着说。他实在是痛极了，缺氧的感觉过去后，他周身没有一处不在剧痛。

皮鞭，绳索，手铐，电击枪，跳蛋，按摩棒，他今天已经在莱克斯这里承受了足够多的折磨，实在是经不起下一样了。

莱克斯满怀怜爱地在爱德华多滴着水的苍白耳垂上吻了一下。

“哦，我可爱的小Dudu，你很痛对不对？”他真心实意的问，手指玩够了爱德华多逐渐膨胀起来的阴茎，转而探进他的口腔。

爱德华多被迫张开嘴，承受莱克斯的手指在自己嘴唇中下流的抽插。他的腰被莱克斯占有欲十足地搂住，身体不由自己地向后靠去，直到贴上莱克斯的胸膛。

莱克斯忙极了。他的一只手操着爱德华多的嘴，另一只手拉扯着爱德华多的乳头。爱德华多的身体因为重力而下坠，莱克斯趁机挺腰，一鼓作气把自己的阴茎插进了爱德华多后面的小穴里。

爱德华多吐出莱克斯的手指，发出沙哑的尖叫。他疼到滚烫的屁股被镶在莱克斯胯上，在男人突然加速的抽插中，红肿的臀波颠动起来，化作两块肉浪。

“不，不——轻点，好痛……”爱德华多语无伦次地说。他被绑在背后的手指虚握着，双腿在身前无力地蹬动。他痛得毫无反应，本来还有点抬头的阴茎又软了下去。

莱克斯显然也注意到了这点。他啧了一声，用手卡住爱德华多的下巴。

“我操得Dudu不爽吗？”他问，“还是你就喜欢被按在水里才能硬起来？”

爱德华多全身哆嗦，连一句话都说不出来。

莱克斯永远像个没耐心的十岁孩子。他张开手掌，用力在爱德华多胸肉上拍了一下。那里白皙的皮肤立刻浮现出狰狞的红色指印，像是被扇了一个耳光。

爱德华多猝不及防地叫出来。

“说话。”莱克斯说，“还想再回去水里吗？”

爱德华多长长地吸了一口气。

“你去死吧，强奸犯。”他一边怕得发抖，一边尽量吐出清晰的句子，“我诅咒你下半辈子在监狱里烂死——”

显然莱克斯不喜欢听见这种话。他把爱德华多从自己的身上拽下来，按着他的脑袋，让爱德华多重新埋头在水箱里。

爱德华多跪在水箱边，他赤身裸体，像条毫无尊严的狗：双手被绑在背后，脑袋被莱克斯按在水里。他的脖子上还戴着个颈环，是防水设计的精钢材质，莱克斯把手指伸进水里打开颈环上的开关，一阵电流瞬间击中了水中的爱德华多。

承受着水刑的囚犯痛苦地挣扎着，从水下吐出大大小小的气泡。莱克斯视若无睹，他用一只手固定着爱德华多的脑袋，另一只手提着爱德华多纤细的腰，由着自己的频率操他。

因为窒息和缺氧，爱德华多的肠道内吸的紧极了。那里的媚肉比身体的主人更加诚实而淫荡，它们像一张张贪婪的小嘴，热情地吮吸着莱克斯的肉棒。

莱克斯舒爽地发出叹息。

“宝贝，我的小狗，”他说，“你真是会吸极了。”

爱德华多说不出话，连一句咒骂或是呻吟都发不出来。他的全副意志都在斗争着，在极致的、无比接近的死亡面前，他的身体只剩下求生的本能还在运作着。

他无法分辨自己在水下待了多久——爱德华多小时候最擅长在水中闭气。但他对于时间的感知已经模糊了，根本不知道时间过去了多久。

在他的挣扎开始有了减弱的势头的同时，莱克斯如法炮制地把他再次从水中捞起来。

爱德华多浑浑噩噩，一句话都说不出来。过量的水液从他的口鼻还有耳道中流出来，他双目失神，神子般的容貌因为正在经历的一切而痛苦，神赐与他精心雕琢的五官，却在此时因为扭曲在一起而变得丑陋。

莱克斯喜欢看爱德华多这幅样子。他在还小的时候，在花园里抓住美丽的蝴蝶，就会撕下它们的翅膀，看无法飞翔的它们像毛毛虫一样在地上翻滚爬动。

他就是喜欢这一切：撕掉蝴蝶的翅膀，虐待淋雨的小猫，弄脏云中的天使。

他爱爱德华多，他怎么能不爱呢？这个世界上，再没有第二样玩具能如此激起莱克斯的独占欲和控制心。他要抓住天使，把他拖到地狱里来，和自己永永远远拴在一起，与自己一起堕落成难舍难分的烂泥。

莱克斯不想让爱德华多说话。天使告诉魔鬼的只会是教诲，他不想听。他大发慈悲地把爱德华多拎出水里让他喘匀气，然后心安理得地重新把他按回水里。

爱德华多再次重复无可奈何的挣扎。

只是他越来越脱力，频繁地缺氧让他无法思考，动作的幅度也越来越小。他被按在水下的时间越来越短，被莱克斯抓起来中途换气的时间却越来越长。

他也许昏厥过去一会儿——爱德华多不太确定。他对于时间的概念没有了认知，清醒和混沌的边界也越来越模糊。

他意识到自己在呼吸：他被抱在莱克斯怀里，丑态百出地从嘴里呛出水。不知道是从泪腺还是从鼻腔里流出来的水被他在大口呼吸的同时带进嘴中，一股咸咸的苦味。

但是莱克斯还在操他——爱德华多毫无办法。这是一场漫长的酷刑，他连反抗的资格都没有。

莱克斯是个苍白羸弱的青年，似乎总是病怏怏的，给人感觉像是个会英年早逝的没有生育能力的病胎——但他不是。爱德华多太清楚莱克斯用无辜和文弱的外表掩盖下的罪恶心肠。他在莱克斯的床上，从十四岁被他玩到十八岁，身心都遍体鳞伤。十八岁后，爱德华多上了大学。他过了四年自由的日子，然后再次落到莱克斯掌心中。

看到爱德华多醒了，莱克斯露出一个微笑。他用拇指摩挲爱德华多下巴上的水渍。

“Dudu，”他说，“人死之前会说实话是吗？”

爱德华多又冷又疼，一团浆糊的脑子根本不知道莱克斯说了什么。

“你刚才叫了另一个名字。”莱克斯说，“你说，‘马克，救我’。”

爱德华多浑身一震，涣散的瞳孔短暂地清明，眼睛不敢置信地睁大。

“可是他不会来救你的，宝贝。”莱克斯说，声音里满怀疼惜，“他不要你了。”

莱克斯一点都不嫉妒马克。因为他已经给爱德华多打下了足够深的烙印，让爱德华多只能变成属于他的伊卡洛斯——不论爱德华多飞得多高多远，最后还是要坠落下来，溺毙在他的怀中。

他心满意足，亲着爱德华多的侧颈和脸颊。

“不，”爱德华多喃喃地说。莱克斯的话让他重新掉入了梦魇，那份合同，摔碎的电脑残骸，雨夜，逼仄的走廊，走马灯一样在他眼前轮流打着转，“不……”

莱克斯抱紧他，亲他湿漉漉的后颈，他的吻如此小心翼翼仿佛他珍视爱德华多，把玫瑰当做世间最好的珍宝。

“没事的宝贝，”他说，“我要你。来吧，我们在一起。”

“我们会结婚，住在一栋大房子里。我需要你，Dudu。”

爱德华多不说话。他身体抖得厉害，像是发高烧的人在打摆子。

莱克斯用手指从爱德华多冰凉的脸颊上接住一颗滚烫的眼泪放在嘴里尝了尝。

“咸的。”他说，声音里带着真心的疑惑，“为什么不甜呢？”

爱德华多无法给出反应。他断电了，失去了牵扯他的丝线，软绵绵地任由莱克斯摆弄。

莱克斯不喜欢爱德华多这副样子。他喜欢Dudu永远抗争、永远怀抱希望的样子。虽然最后的结果，都是他给爱德华多带上锁链，扯断他好不容易重新长出来的翅膀，让爱德华多做一条匍匐在他脚边的狗。

但是驯狗的过程永远那么有趣，不是吗？

莱克斯又一次把爱德华多按进水里。

昏暗的水中，爱德华多所有的感官都停止了工作。他感觉自己的身体，连带着不堪重负的灵魂，都在向深渊里下沉。

他毫无预兆地想起一些被他极力遗忘的事情。

十四岁那晚的记忆好像又回来了。卢瑟大宅铺着红色绸缎的大床上，莱克斯占有了他的第一次。东方人说红色是喜庆的象征，爱德华多却只觉得卢瑟大宅里铺天盖地的红色，是死不瞑目的冤魂流下的血的涸痕。

他被自己的父亲送给了莱克斯。明码标价，绝对公平——爱德华多十四岁到十八岁的四年时间归莱克斯所有，爱德华多的父亲则得到了一份价值六亿美金的lexcorp的标书。

被莱克斯开苞的那晚，爱德华多的身体上还留下了一件终身难忘的纪念品。在他害怕的、稚嫩的啜泣中，莱克斯亲自用纹身针，一下一下地在爱德华多的大腿根刺下了自己的名字。

ALEXENDER LUTHOR.

他的标记，他的所有权，他给自己的猎物身上盖下的肉戳。

爱德华多从未告诉过马克这些。他怀抱卑微可耻的希望，期冀马克眼中的自己是美的、好的、完整的。

纹身他没有洗掉，因为爱德华多无法走到一家纹身店，躺在椅子上脱下裤子，露出自己被刺了男人名字的大腿。

那样，全世界都会知道他是个可以被买卖的婊子——六亿美金是贵了些，但他仍然是婊子，是可以用钱得到的东西。

爱德华多最后一次被莱克斯拽着头发拉出水面。他的大腿根颤抖着，茫然的眼睛失焦地半睁。

他失禁了，清澈的尿液哗啦啦地从他的阴茎里流出来，喷溅在水箱的玻璃上。

莱克斯在他身体里重重顶了最后两下，畅快地把阴茎埋在爱德华多身体里内射。

爱德华多浑身冰凉，莱克斯的精液射满他的肠道，像是灌进了滚水，几乎把他烫伤。

他被莱克斯抱起来，像个残废，或者像个刚出世的不能自理的婴儿，一边继续尿着尿，一边毫无道理地痛哭着。

“哦，哦，别哭了Dudu。”莱克斯说，一点都不在意地抓着爱德华多的阴茎，抖掉上面最后一点尿液，“我爱你，我要你的。”

他亲了爱德华多脸颊一下。

“没人要你了，”他说，甜言蜜语，真心实意，“你的马克不要你了，你的爸爸也不要你了。但是我要你，我永远都要你，Dudu。”

爱德华多全身脱力的靠在莱克斯怀里。

他不会思考了。

但也许莱克斯说的是对的——他搞砸了，把一切都。

但是莱克斯总会要他的。

他是莱克斯的小狗。看，他的腿上还刻着莱克斯的名字呢。

*

马克是在乱七八糟的桌面上无意中发现那封信的。

他最近很焦躁。肖恩捅了大篓子，那对肱二头肌比脑子大的双胞胎起诉了他。

还有爱德华多。

百万会员夜，爱德华多砸了他的电脑，放话说要拿回一切，但是却再也没出现过。

放心不下的马克黑进了爱德华多的邮箱，手机，信用卡记录，然而一无所获。爱德华多在哈佛的学籍蹊跷地注销了，马克甚至坐了几个小时飞机只为偷偷溜进了爱德华多在纽约的公寓，但什么都没找到。

爱德华多人间蒸发了。

马克给爱德华多的家人打电话，始终打不通。他查到了爱德华多父亲的公司，打到了老萨维林的办公室，然而爱德华多的父亲只听了半句“爱德华多不见了”就把电话挂断了。

马克忧心如焚。他去警察局报案，换来一句“他可能只是不想见你”。

不可能，马克心里的困兽在咆哮。爱德华多一定出事了。

今天，他发现了那个不知何时被放在这里的信封。

一种奇异的直觉告诉马克，它与爱德华多有关。

他打开信封，几张照片落进他的掌心。

每张照片背后都有一两句话。

第一张照片上的爱德华多十分幼小，他上半身还穿着衬衫，配着领结，像个等待被拆开的礼物。他躺在红色的绸缎上，棕色的眼睛惊恐地看着镜头。他的手被绑在床头的铜柱上，马克看到他大开的双腿间通红的阴茎，被操的合不拢的肉穴，还有从中流出的精液。

这张照片背后写着“Dudu十四岁。我第一次得到了他。他是我的了。”

第二张照片很暗，爱德华多跪在一个铁质栏杆的笼子里，他的脑袋探出栏杆外，手腕也绑在外边。爱德华多眼睛上蒙着黑布，他的舌头被铁夹子夹在嘴唇外，乳头上也被夹着恐怖的铁夹。他的阴茎被黑色的胶带贴在小腹上，两颗睾丸一左一右也受着夹子的折磨，黑色的按摩棒从他腿间探出一截。

“Dudu十五岁。不听话的狗狗要被惩罚。今天不许吃饭。”照片后如是说。

下一张照片里，爱德华多被头朝下倒吊着，两条腿被绳索牵扯着绷直。他的腿上有什么红色的东西，但是被打了马赛克。他也许刚挨了一顿鞭子，因为浑身上下都是鞭痕，鞭子的手柄还被插在他屁股里，探出来的黑色鞭身像是一条尾巴。

“十六岁。Dudu长大了，也更好操了，但还是非常怕痛。”

马克头脑空白地看着照片。下一张照片背后写着“Dudu十七岁了。学校里有女孩子喜欢他，他不敢告诉我，还愿意因此做我的小女孩。”

这张照片没有前几张那么可怕。爱德华多只是穿着女孩子的校服，戴着假发，黑色的丝袜被撕的破破烂烂，格纹裙向上撩起来，露出饱满的屁股和隐藏其下的丁字裤。他的脸一片茫然，扭头看着镜头，用两只手掰着自己的臀瓣露出小穴，展示被操红的肠肉和颜色对比强烈的被灌进去的白精。

下一张照片里，十八岁的爱德华多穿着高中毕业的学生服，下摆被卷起来直到胸膛，里面未着寸缕，两个乳头上都贴着电极贴片。他被绑在一棵树上，屈辱地闭着眼睛，嘴里咬着自己的衣角。

背后写着：“Dudu十八岁了。他毕业了，我让他夹着我射给他的东西和跳蛋做毕业致辞，还在校园里操了他。”

照片终于只剩最后一张了。马克完全是机械地翻到它。

爱德华多倒在汽车后座上。他的双腿一丝不挂，只有一片肌肤被特意遮挡了。

马克猛地从座位上站起来。他认出来了，爱德华多上半身穿着的那套黑色西装就是百万会员那天穿着的。

他站在地上，剧烈的呼吸着，脑子里全是原子弹爆炸般的巨响。

随着他过大的动作，几张照片从他手里滑落，像落叶般飘散了一地。最后一张照片轻飘飘地翻转过来，露出匿名者最后的致意。

“Dudu二十一岁，我重新得到了我的小狗狗。他被你遗弃了，但我会收留他的。”

马克眼前仿佛出现了一张脸。它大半部分隐在黑暗里，只有嘴角扬起残忍的微笑。

马克不可避免地想到对方如何亢奋而满足地写下这句话。旁边可能还昏睡着一无所知的爱德华多。

他留下了最后一句话。

他说，“谢谢你，马克”。

FIN


End file.
